Demonic Angels
by BlackOblivion
Summary: Shirosaki and Ichigo are both best friends and both of them are angels. Angels are prone to sin, which eventually turns them into demons. But what happens when both Ichigo and Shirosaki start breaking their friendship's bonds? Will it reform...Or will it be left forgotten?


What are angels you may wonder? They're celestial beings that reside in Heaven, as the myths say. White wings soft to the touch, a heart of pureness that dwells within them and a delicate nature. However, because they are so innocent, they tend to be prone to Seven Sins. Even one sin is enough to be equal to a death sentence. Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Rage and Pride are all currently the known sins. Once an angel has committed either one of these, their wings gradually turn gray, eventually turning angels into demons.

-888-

_Lust-__An insatiable need for sex or things of a sexual nature._

-888-

Ichigo was waiting patiently in front of shining golden gates. The lush soft green grass swayed gently in the soft breeze blowing about. The sky resembled one of a sunset, a perfect shade of orange mixed with tints of blue, white and a few dark patches of yellow. Heaven looked much like Earth, but it was a lot more peaceful and grand. Sweet, lulling aromas filled up the air and it was just the right amount. Not too much to smell bad and not too little so that you can't notice it.

Ichigo, an angel, was presently waiting for his best friend, another angel of course. Shirosaki was his name and he was late, like most of the time. The waiting angel had orange hair that looked brighter than the orange patches of sky and hazel eyes matched with the hue.

He turned his focus on the grand gates standing before him, examining it closely. Narrowing his eyes, it took effort to read the tiny, emerald green letters stuck on a white sign. The letters were small, just like the sign, but it wasn't unreadable. It read 'Heavenly Veil Park' in smooth, beautiful handwriting.

'_This should be the right place…' _Ichigo murmured to himself, playing around with his fingers to pass away the time. Remembering for sure that Shirosaki had said to meet up to this very location, he shut his eyes and let himself sink into surroundings. He was here because Shiro, the nickname he had given Shirosaki, had requested it. It was something about showing him something. Slowly opening back his eyes, his body shrugged just barely and tapped his foot against the pavement. Daydreaming, he didn't notice another person's presence…that was until the person spoke.

"Sorry to keep ya waiting, Ichi," Shirosaki greeted the other, watching the other angel with a gentle look. Ichigo jumped a bit into the air, surprised.

"D-Don't do that! At least give me a warning…" Ichigo glared at the other, with a scowl. He didn't like being surprised, no matter who it was. Despite this, Shiro had smirked, clearly amused, golden irises also giving away the amusement.

They both looked exactly the same; the only difference was the color. Unlike Ichigo, Shirosaki was an albino. He had snow white hair, matching against his pale white skin and black nails at his hands. His eyes were quite exotic though. They were yellow on a pool of black, giving off a rather eerie atmosphere. Ichigo liked it…It was…different.

"Anyway…" Ichigo fixed his stutter rather quickly and continued to speak. "You're the one who invited me here. I don't think it is right for the person who invited company to be late," Scolding a little; he placed a hand at his hip, tilting his head with a frown.

"I said sorry, didn't I?" Raising his hands up as if surrendering, he pouted a bit. Suddenly grinning, he instantly advanced at Ichigo and ruffled his hair with a bit of force. Not too much force as if to hurt the other though.

"H-hey!" Ichigo tried prying the other off him, but it was in vain. Giving up, he just let Shiro do whatever he wants, blushing a bit.

Most people would obviously think that they both love each other and have committed Lust, but both of them have denied it and everyone started to think that they were just really close friends.

After awhile Shiro finally pulled away with his typical smirk. "Let's go in now." He bowed mockingly, and extended a hand. Ichigo muttered a few words not audible to the albino and took his hand and clasped his fingers around it, and Shiro followed next. They walked side-by-side and stopped in front of the gates, pushing them open. It didn't take much force to push it open, just a small push. Once inside, Shiro almost instantly took lead.

"Follow me and be quiet about it will ya?" He placed a finger to his lips, using it as a signal. Ichigo was utterly confused, but nodded nonetheless. Literally dragging the orange-haired angel, he had led him to a tree with a hole in it. Still confused, he titled his head to the side and cast a glance at Shiro with a questioning look in his eyes.

"A tree?" Gesturing to the colorful tree, which was full of bright green leaves, pink, yellow and white flowers and smooth, light brown bark, he continued staring at Shirosaki. The albino just chuckled and shook his head.

"It's not that. It's what is inside of it, is why I brought ya here." Leading him to the hollow that was in the bark of the tree, he made a motion as if saying 'Look inside'. Ichigo shrugged and peered in the hole giving him a view of what was hidden…

_Weapons. _

They were angelic weapons, meant for raiding off demons. Sometimes demons could be naturally born and the angels had to fight them off or exorcise them. Not many angels were allowed to bear arms, since it was said it could cause havoc. How did Shiro get a hold of them?

He suddenly spoke, as if reading Ichigo's mind. "I didn't steal them, don't worry 'bout it. I just found them out on a abandoned battle field, something like that." Shirosaki explained that he didn't commit any crime…well except for having weapons.

"What do you plan to do?" Breaking eye contact with the weapons, he sat himself down in the pillow soft grass. Shirosaki had taken a seat next to him.

"Who knows. Maybe help defend the place sometime."

"You'll get in serious trouble." Ichigo pointed out, huffing a bit. Inside, he honestly didn't like the idea of getting into fights and defending this place he had come to call home. It was nice and all…But he would rather stay in peaceful terms.

"I am dragging ya with me." Grinning, he went behind Ichigo and told him to not move. Ichigo just mumbled a few insults and complied once more. Trust was easily given to Shirosaki because of all the time they had spent together and not once has the albino betrayed that trust, but who knows…It could happen.

"Close yer eyes." Shirosaki commanded ignoring Ichigo's complaints from before. This time he just raised an eyebrow and hesitantly closed his eyes. After a moment of shuffling coming from the white-haired male, he felt a small piece of…something near his collarbone and chest. Being a bit more aware, he peeked one eye open, and when nothing else moved or came, he opened them fully. Looking down where he felt the small item and was now looking at a small necklace, laced around his neck.

It was a purple gem, coated with thin metal wires, protecting it from harm. The chain was in the shape of leaves, gleaming silver.

"I saw it around town and got if for ya. Thought you might like it." Shirosaki placed a chin upon Ichigo's shoulder, closing his eyes at the scent washing out his other senses. It was a strong spicy scent, like how cinnamon alone would taste right on the surface of your tongue.

"I love it…" Ichigo whispered, as he examined the necklace with his fingers. He didn't notice Shirosaki's trembling fingers that were near his thighs, deciding one thing:

_Should I satisfy my need? _

Shirosaki was brushing his nose into Ichigo's neck, trying his best to be gentle.

'_I can't let him know…It'll ruin everything…' _

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxxx0000xxxx


End file.
